


Endurance Test

by badheadit



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Choking mention, M/M, Sexual Tension, its pretty vanilla aha, mediscout - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badheadit/pseuds/badheadit
Summary: Scout has a new heart, and it needs to be tested
Relationships: Medic/Scout (Team Fortress 2), RED Medic/RED Scout
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	Endurance Test

**Author's Note:**

> please tell what you think of it! ive been working on this for like a month on and off!
> 
> Edited Nov 4th to hopefully make it more readable and have medic actually finish!

The Doc had called in Jeremy, better known as Scout, to the infirmary long after they had eaten and everyone was settling down for the night. The sky had darkened over their base, it hardly phased the brave scout as he walked down to the infirmary, the man wasn't scared of the dark at all, he could handle it all by himself. He was, however, a tad nervous about his visit. He couldn't lie, the Doc was probably the most insane merc out of all of them. At least Scout could chill with Pyro more once he got to know and understand them, but Medic.. was interesting. It was hard to miss his manic screaming and battlecries out in the field, he seemed to get extremely frustrated when they were losing. A few times he had lashed out at scout himself, that was a whole new kinda scary, having that crazy tall ass German dude curse you out in another language. But off the field, he was very tame, easy to annoy, though, perfect for for Scout. He liked to poke fun at his birds and touch random tools and bottles. it was a bit of a game for him, to see how much he could do before he was thrown out of the infirmary. The German never got as angry as he did during battle, though, no matter how much of his time Scout wasted, which made the younger man feel like he was giving the older a break anytime he came in to bother him, since he was almost constantly working.

After his leisurely walk down, he sat on the bench outside of the infirmary. The Doc wasn't always working, he was a good cook when he wasn't spiking the food with something (Heavy now had to watch him prepare anything he made for them), and he hung out with everyone and joked and laughed, though his humour was a bit darker for everyone else. Scout found that pretty endearing, Medic would try and say something he thought would get a chuckle, like commenting on how easy it actually was to bite a finger off, but everyone would get sorta silent and Engie would call him an old kooky bastard, which everyone would laugh at, including medic himself. Scout had many moments where his jokes didnt land, hell, sometimes he wouldn't even get a chuckle of pity. It was always hella embarrassing, but he never dwelled on it.

The Medic also played a mean violin. The Bostonian never cared for classical music (way too slow) but those violin solos where he would play rapid notes always had him entranced. Scout didn't really hang out with anyone but Sniper and Pyro, who were the most bearable to hang out with. Rest of em were all too old and nutty for Scout, except for that Medic. Since he wasn't the most social, Scout didn't know all that much about him, so he enjoyed the weird stories he would recall randomly, like the time he had lost a kidney (not his own), and only found it when a patient came in for their checkup after a surgery, where he discovered the lost kidney had fused with the patient's heart. Boy, that didn't ease scout's nerves.

Scout was called in, mere moments just after sitting down. Geez, Meds must've really wanted to see him, was Scout's only thoughts as he stepped inside. He took a look around, not much out of the usual, 'cept It looked cleaner, smell of chemical solvents peppering the air and making his nose scrunch. it was good that he needed to keep things sanitary, but did his nostrils have to be attacked just for that? The bed had minimal bloodstains on it, only ones visible being faint and permanently dyed on the fabric, unable to be simply washed out, and little smaller specs of blood. The only mess was on the doctor's desk, which was littered with papers and stationary, and some jars with freaky organisms growing in them. Scout couldn't help but stare at one directly in its eye, while it sat in a jar labelled "homunculus." The hefty medigun wasn't hanging from its stand, but scout still had to ask "I'm not havin another surgery am I, Doc? Did you lose a scalpel in here?" Scout patted his torso "did you put the wrong thing in?" It was only a half joke, that Dr. Ludwig gave a hearty laugh. "Oh of course not, zat would never happen in my infirmary." Scout would be the first to tell you that absolutely wasn't true. "It's just a check up and a test. Just sit on zis bed and pull off your shirt, bitte."

Scout was more than happy, he hopped up on the bed and threw his shirt off, to show off his 'sculpted muscles'. "I ain't doin another IQ test, Doc. If I flunked the last one I'm okay with that. Brawn over brains, got it?" He flexed his muscles, not impressing the brainiac one bit. Scout leaned back as the Doctor ran his thumb over the stitches, lingering a tad too long than what would be considered normal. "Don't worry, you did much better than some others." He commented while he got a clipboard with his checkup sheet and started writing about how the stitches were healing. Scout perked up at the notion that he could be smart. "Damn right! I knew I was smart!" Did I get the highscore?" The doctor shook his head with an amused smile. "Nein. That would be me." The patient tilted his head with a frown. "Oh. Well did I get top 3?" Dr. Ludwig looked up for a second, remembering his list "well.. You got top 6." Scout huffed dramatically, and fell lengthwise on the bed. "lemme guess. I only got that high because you couldn't understand the Pyro, and Demo was drunk." Soldiers obvious place on the list didn't need a justification.

The Doc flashed him an apologetic look "well, you have very good skillset, you're quite useful in the field! Especially now with that new lung and heart of yours, you won't nearly get as tired, you can push that cart twice as fast and run their intelligence back to our base in a pinch!" He traced his fingertips over the scars again and pretended to write something down. "I already know how great I am, but thanks Doc, mean it." Scout shot him some finger guns. He realized how much more interested the doctor was when it came to Scout and Heavy, like they were his proudest achievements, and that wasn't really wrong, they certainly owed him for genetically modifying them so they would be superhuman. "It's no problem, how did you feel today? I only saw you take 1 break" The Medic asked, setting his clipboard down. Scout made himself comfortable, laying down on his side and scratching at some dried up blood on the sheets. "It was fine. I only took a break cuz there was a little sting my chest, Usually my chest is on fire when I go on breaks and my little heart feels like it's gonna burst, this time I barely thought about it."

The Medic nodded and pushed scouts shoulder over so he was lying on his back again. He pressed two fingers to the pulse point in his neck and looked over at his clock. Scout swallowed, chest tightening as a little shiver overtook him and gave him goosebumps while he glanced up at the doctor, fidgeting with the bedsheets as he imagined the gloved hand pressing down on his neck. He wasn't one to enjoy choking, no matter how much soldier strangled him, but the thought of the doctor's hands, skilled and careful, having complete control of him and touching him all over, made his heart race a little faster and made his cheeks heat up. a small smile formed on the medic's lips while he counted under his breath, which turned to a full on grin "about 130 bpm! This is wonderful, mein freund! A tad fast, but results are results!" he wrote all of this down giddily, he loved seeing all the improvements his patients were having after surgeries, it just enforced his belief that giving his patients the organs of animals wasn't unethical, it just led to them being 10x better at their jobs. "Aw yeah! Look at me! I have so much bpm! Whatever that is!"

  
Doc chuckled softly as he fetched the blood pressure machine and strapped the cuff to scout's upper arm "what, are you measurin my muscles?" He lifted his arm and flexed it, to which the medic grabbed his arm and lowered it, lingering again for a bit too long. Locking eyes with the medic's stoic grey irises, the younger male hoped to death that his reddened complexion wasn't noticeable. "relax your arm. It's a blood pressure test." The doctor started to pump the ball, which put pressure around Scout's sweet muscular arm. Dr. Ludwig shook his head as he checked the results, "you must stop drinking so much sugary drinks, you have very high blood pressure, your blood is quite viscous." Scout blew it off "pfft, last time I checked, thick blood means I don't bleed out as fast, and sugary drinks are like, my whole thing! I ain't drinking coffee for my caffeine, that junk's for old people." The doctor took the cuff off and put the blood pressure machine back in its box. "You don't need all these drinks, you need much thinner blood so you can get the full potential from your heart." He wrote some more on his paper, he needed this poor idiot healthy so he could show some results next performance report. Scout rolled his eyes, no way was he gonna stop drinking soda, no matter how many times he crashed after battle and felt like shit.

"Now, do you have any concerns before our test?" "Uh, I guess I was just feelin weird about having the lungs and heart of a cheetah. Like is the cheetah okay? What happened to him?" Scout didn't seem overly distraught about it, but mental health was pretty important to the recovery. "Ah, yes. I've heard it before. Plenty of patients are concerned about how our organs are sourced. I can assure you the cheetah was perfectly healthy and happy when it was shot and disemboweled." The doctor put a hand on the patient's arm to comfort him, rubbing with his thumb. Scout couldn't ignore these touches. He was starved of any sort of intimate contact, and he was getting unclean thoughts, which he mentally slapped himself for. "yeah okay then. So what about this test?" He prodded, watching the doctor walk over and turn off the sign that said the infirmary was open. "Do I gotta get on one of those treadmill thingies again?" The Medic walked back over to him "nein. not exactly. The treadmill is.. broken. You need an endurance test so we can see how much stamina you have with your new lungs and heart. One way to do that is running, yes, but since the treadmill is out of service.. I was thinking it could be better tested with, say, self gratification." The Medic looked up at him after setting his clipboard down on the tray next to the bed. Of course it was very unprofessional, but he figured he'd propose it anyway, since the treadmill was actually broken. He wondered if scout would be embarrassed by someone watching him, or if he would be into it.

Scout tilted his head and sat up, swinging his feet over the bed to have them hang down "self graitifiwhat? Hell does that mean?" The doc adjusted his glasses, "masturbation, in simpler terms." He explained, the other nodding along for a moment, hang on, was this turning into one of those cheesy pornos scout desperately wished he could watch? "Hold the phone. You, want me, to jerk off. For some kinda medical exam?" The doc gave a sigh "if you must say it like that, yes." Scout gawked, maybe it wasn't just his caveman brain misconstruing the touching, but this was still getting weird. "Dude, I'm not gonna jerk off in this creepy ass lab infront of you. Threaten to hack me up, I don't care, but I'm not doin it, Frankenstein."

Dr. Ludwig nodded "that's understandable. How about testing it with intercourse?" Scout's jaw hung open even more "you can't be serious Doc, I ain't seen any girls around here other than Pauling, and Unless I'm dreaming I don't think she's waiting to come in here for this little test... is she?" Scout glanced over at every door in the room, just to make sure. Medic chuckled and waved his hand dismissively "you're quite the kidder, herr scout. I'm willing to be involved in the test." Scout stared at him, trying to discern whether he was kidding or not "this has gotta be some joke" scout wouldn't be caught dead sleeping with a dude, well, except for a few times he tried it out.. it was a silly thing to think anyways, after all those homoerotic thoughts as the Medic was feeling him up. He looked up and stared the medic in the eyes, trying to find any semblance that he was joking, but to no avail. He was being completely serious. Scout couldn't bring himself to pass on sex, after almost a year without it. He bit his lip for a moment, finally answering, "Fine, but you've gotta butter me up and all that, if I don't like it, I'm leavin this stupid thing"

The doctor wasn't so keen on Scout making the rules here, but he obliged, not saying anything before grabbing the other by his dog tags and pulling him into a kiss. Scout's immediate thought was to push away, but he couldn't bring himself to do it when a gloved hand pressed against his collarbone, then slid down, a thumb beginning to rub his left nipple. He decided to at least give it a chance, for science, yknow? He hesitated to kiss back, but when he worked up the nerve to, the medic was already pulling away, then planting soft kisses on his neck and even a few nips and bites. Scout let himself chill out and tilt his head back, even letting out a few moans. Damn it felt way too good to be coming from another man. The medic's free hand glided over his waist and hips, he didn't even have to be touching scout's privates to make him gradually get harder. Scout put himself to use, unbuttoning the other's vest and dress shirt, having to try and take the tie off blindly while a hickey was being made on his neck. He scooted forwards on the bed, wrapping his legs around the other's hips and full on grinding on him. That's when it started to heat up. The gloves came off so Medic could remove his shirt and vest, while scout stood up from the bed and unbuckled his belt, tossing it aside and kicking off his cleats. The doctor watching, very fond of the scene in-front of him. He was about to take his slacks off until a hand reached around the back of his hair and he was pulled into another kiss, but this time Scout switched their positions so he was pushing his Medic up against the bed.

The younger's pants and underwear were yanked down at the same time, leaving him exposed, Doc ran his now ungloved hand down his torso and started rubbing around his pubic area, this frustrated Scout, who tried to push his hips in closer but got denied when medic held them back "hey man we're testin stamina, not my patience!" He huffed when they separated "well you should learn about patience before you go out on ze battlefield svinging like a spastic." There wasn't any facetious tone, it was more like a passive agressive comment from the German man. "Yeah yeah.." Scout unbuckled Medic's belt and pulled it out of the loops "oh come on Doc, you didn't even take your boots off, and you're the one who's always calling me forgetful" Medic didn't want to admit he was a tad too distracted by Scout "I was actually hoping you'd do it" the younger one gave a roll of his eyes and kneeled down.

"you probably tie 'em with weird German knots" he started untying the laces, glancing up at the other a few times to see the other staring back intently "I use the weird German knots for other things, perhaps I can show you one day." Once scout untied both of them and took the boots off, tossing them against one of the cabinets, he looked back up "hm. Could you take my pants off for me? My hands are rather full." Medic picked up his clipboard and pen, pretending to write something down. Scout obliged, with another eyeroll, unzipping the slacks and pulling them down along with his underwear. "how come I gotta do all the work" he really wanted to slap himself when he saw medic's erection and felt his face get red. He took it into his wrapped up hand and started stroking, looking away as it hardened more in his hand. After a minute of doing that while medic let out quiet moans, the Bostonian huffed "alright I think we can start the test now" it was pretty gay to just sit there stroking off another guy. Medic stepped out of his fallen pants and sat up on the bed "I'm going to need to be hands off, I need to write down your progress." He laid down and waited for the other to hop on.

"You got any soda or anything?" The younger asked. Scout's nerves were a little high, having never done this before, but he was quite ready to finally let out all of this sexual frustration and break the sexual tension. "I can't give you anything to enhance your performance. We need to see how you do naturally" scout climbed up on the bed and sat on medic's lower stomach "that's bullshit, doc." As the German eyed him, waiting for him to make his move, Scout blanked, "dude I've never done this like.. as a bottom. I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do." The doctor hadn't had many relationships during his lifetime, so he didn't have too much experience, but he was willing to teach "of course, it's not too hard" he opened the jar of lubricant that he had placed on the tray in anticipation of scout's check up. He dipped his fingers in and reached them behind scout, rubbing them against his ass. "Since you haven't done this before, this is very important." He used his other hand to slowly stroke scout's erection while he slipped a finger into his ass, fingering him slowly before adding a other finger. it was a very new sensation, which felt strange, but that was helped by medic stroking him off. His hips pulled forward a little, Scout making a small squeak and rocking them back and forth. The doctor fingered him for a minute while he got used to it and the sensation started to feel really good. He let out frequent low moans until the fingers were removed "ah- doc.. hey, why'd you stop?" "We' have a test to do, if I remember correctly. I think you can take it from here"

he wiped his lubed fingers on the bed and got his clipboard again. Scout dipped his fingers in the jar, and re-lubed his ass and medic's erection "alright Meds, you ready for your world to be rocked?" He got a nod in return. He couldn't stall anymore, so he just positioned himself and slid onto his cock. It felt weird again, but with the sweet power of gravity, he took it all in slowly, whining quietly. Once it was all in, there was a slight pain from being stretched. He rolled his hips back and forth slightly, mouth open as he panted, man this was way better than jerking off. "you good down there brains?" He saw medic had started writing. "Oh, yes. Don't worry about it, I was just writing that you were taking longer than I expected. It's really nothing." Scout huffed "hey man that's not my fault, I ain't done dis before, think I'm just gonna jump on it and go lighting fast?" The doctor shrugged "well, yes I did. I figured you'd be very excited because of your very long hiatus from sex." "Well, smarty pants, I respect myself and I know when I gotta take it slow, alright? I ain't done butt stuff before, just wait though, I'll be rockin your world in a minute here"

He bent over and placed both hands beside medic's shoulders, gripping the bed while he started to ride him slowly. He hung his head, squeezing his eyes shut and panting while he slid back and forth. He started moving faster on his own, his small hums and huffs turning into quiet moans. "Oh- fuck doc.." he would mutter under his breath. When his pace became not enough, Scout would go faster, eventually sitting up and bouncing. It was faster, the only problem being that there wasn't as much force. This bothered the younger of them, "god- dammit, doc can you at least help?" The doctor had been very hands off. He was busy trying to scribble down whatever observations he had while trying to maintain composure. "I'm- I'm busy" scout rolled his eyes and took the clipboard away. tossing it with the tools on the table next to them "god you're boring as hell man, I figured you'd be like, way more fun to lay" Medic gave him a stern look. He placed his hands on Scout's waist and jerked his his hips up to meet Scout's as he bounced, making a nice slapping sound and getting a gasp or moan from the bottom each time. He grinned "who's rocking whose world now, hm?"

Scout tilted his head back while he moaned, unable to answer, the doctor loved to see this. He gave scout's nipple a pinch, noting how his hips pushed forward and he let out a quiet yelp. He did small pinches to other areas of sensitive skin, like the insides of his thighs and his neck, just to get small reactions from the other. "I could get used to those pretty little noises~" medic slid a hand up to his head and grabbed at the Scout's short hair "Oh god oh god- medic, I-I I'm gonna cum, holy shit" he hunched over the doctor again, gripping the bed above his shoulders as the older pounded into his behind. The medic used a hand to grab ahold of his throbbing erection and pumped it, squeezing gently as Scout whined, and then shot cum onto his abdomen, "ohhhh man..~" Scout still slowly rocked his hips back and forth, hanging his head and panting. Medic cupped scout's ass with both hands and rolled his hips up into the other, his cock throbbing as it finally released inside him. he gave an exhausted sigh and started to trace his fingers over scout's back

"you have a very nice figure..." he commented. Sure Scout wasn't super buff, but he had just enough meat on his bones for his frame to look very flattering "you would make a very good diagram.." it may have been a little creepy, but scout didn't mind. he slowly got off of medic and laid next to him "you gonna tire me out so you can get me under the knife?" It got a small chuckle from the doctor "ohoho, trust me, you would already be under if I wanted you to be. I wouldn't waste my time when I'm supplied with very strong medications." Scout stopped "wait, so you could have been putting us to sleep for all those surgeries?" That got a shrug from the doctor "anyways, how are you feeling?" He grabbed his clipboard again. Scout rolled his eyes "screw that man, I feel fine, ain't short-a-breath, no chest pains, I'm ready to go again!"

**Author's Note:**

> apologies that it ended abruptly but i needed to finally finish it. they probably did it like.. way more times. if you want maybe another chapter to this then tell me! i love feedback.


End file.
